Heart of Chocolate
by Diane37
Summary: Pour la Saint Valentin, Severus a une idée pour séduire la femme qu'il aime…


Severus Snape quitta la Grande Salle après le dîner et se dirigea vers ses cachots pour corriger les devoirs de ses élèves.

Il poussa un soupir de désespoir en songeant à la pauvreté de ce qu'il allait lire pendant des heures. A quelques rares exceptions près, la quasi-totalité de ses élèves était d'une stupidité sans borne, incapable de concocter la potion la plus élémentaire. Quand à leurs connaissances théoriques sur les potions et leurs ingrédients, elles se limitaient à quelques lignes, le plus souvent truffées d'erreurs.

C'est donc avec dégoût qu'il pénétra dans sa salle de cours.

A peine avait il poussé la porte qu'il se figea sur place. Une personne était déjà présente dans la pièce.

Une élève.

L'une des seules – sinon la seule- qui montrait quelques dispositions pour l'art des potions.

Hermione Granger, ses cheveux relevés, manches retroussées, était penchée au dessus de son chaudron, duquel s'élevaient de fines volutes argentées. Elle mélangeait avec concentration une potion d'une couleur bleutée.

Passé un bref instant de surprise de voir ses quartiers occupés à une heure à laquelle les étudiants auraient dû rejoindre leurs dortoirs, Severus claqua la porte de la classe, faisant par là même sursauter la jeune fille.

« Et bien, Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez dans mes cachots à cette heure-ci ? »

Hermione se troubla devant la sévérité, pourtant habituelle, du ton de son professeur.

« Monsieur, je ne pensais pas vous déranger….je suis venue pour me perfectionner en vue de la préparation des ASPICS…S'il vous plait, laissez-moi venir…je souhaiterai tellement obtenir la note maximale en potions…pour poursuivre dans cette voie après mon diplôme…. »

Severus la détailla. « Pensez-vous **vraiment** avoir le niveau pour devenir Maître en Potions, Miss Granger ? » demanda t-il froidement, appréciant de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Elle l'avait regardé, et prié de lui accorder cette possibilité.

Haussant les épaules, il avait accédé à sa demande. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Peut-être parce qu'elle était vraiment douée, après tout.

**YYYYY**

Semaine après semaine, il avait pris l'habitude de sa présence silencieuse à ses côtés pendant qu'il préparait ses cours ou corrigeait ses copies.

Etant la seule étudiante dans la pièce, il avait tout le loisir de l'observer pendant qu'elle travaillait.

Il constata vite qu'elle avait réellement des dispositions pour les potions.

Ses gestes précis, sa minutie, son organisation n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler sa propre façon de procéder.

Elle avait réellement l'étoffe d'un grand Maître en potions, il en était certain.

Il lui avait donc laissé accès à son laboratoire personnel et à sa réserve, ayant acquis en elle suffisamment de confiance.

Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait laissé seule pendant qu'elle occupait ses quartiers.

Pour rien au monde il se serait privé de contempler la grâce de ses gestes.

**YYYYY**

Il ne s'était pas aperçu tout de suite de la place que la jeune fille avait prise dans son existence.

Ce n'est que pendant les vacances de Noël, qu'elle était allée passer, comme à son habitude, chez ses amis, qu'il ressentit le manque causé par son absence.

Pendant quinze longs jours, qui lui parurent une éternité, elle n'était plus là, troublant imperceptiblement le silence des cachots.

Son entrée dans son laboratoire, au début du mois de janvier sembla à Severus une bouffée d'oxygène dans un univers confiné.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, il se permit de l'approcher et d'examiner son travail. Il avait envie de la sentir près de lui. De respirer son parfum sucré.

Petit à petit, il s'enhardit, et partagea avec elle ses connaissances en potions, lui transmettant son savoir. Ils échangèrent longuement.

Severus savourait chaque moment passé avec Hermione. Tout en étant conscient de tout ce qui les séparait, il avait l'impression, pendant qu'elle était là, qu'il comptait plus pour elle que ses amis.

**YYYYY**

La mi-février arriva.

Par une matinée froide, où les flocons blancs voltigeaient dans le ciel, Severus vit, pendant le petit-déjeuner, qu'Hermione recevait de nombreuses lettres par hiboux.

On était le 14 février. La Saint-Valentin. Une fête qu'il exécrait, ayant perdu depuis tant d'année la femme qu'il avait aimée.

Mais ce jour-là, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce soir, Hermione ne viendrait pas. Elle sortirait probablement avec l'un des garçons qui l'avait invitée pour cette occasion.

Mettant son orgueil de côté, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Bravant la neige qui tombait maintenant en tempête, il se dirigea vers la volière pour confier à son Grand Duc couleur d'ébène le parchemin qu'il avait rédigé. Incertain, il regarda l'oiseau s'envoler vers la tour des Gryffondors.

**YYYYY**

Hermione regarda le hibou noir se poser devant elle. Elle soupira d'exaspération…. Encore une invitation pour la St Valentin. Elle ne savait vraiment pas laquelle accepter, n'ayant envie de sortir avec aucun des garçons qui l'avaient invitée.

Elle prit néanmoins le parchemin et lu le message qu'il contenait. Son visage s'éclaira à cette lecture.

_Miss Granger, si vous êtes libre ce soir, accepteriez vous de vous joindre à moi pour la réalisation d'une toute nouvelle potion ? S. Snape_

Sans hésiter, Hermione confia sa réponse au hibou.

Elle préférait nettement passer sa soirée à préparer une potion qu'à échanger des propos sans intérêts avec un quelconque imbécile enamouré.

Et puis… elle devait s'avouer qu'elle préférait aussi passer une soirée avec Severus Snape. Parce que, au fil du temps qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie, elle avait appris à apprécier non seulement le professeur, mais aussi l'homme qu'il était réellement. Ses connaissances, qu'il lui avait fait partager. Son intelligence. Et même l'humour subtil qu'il cachait sous ses sarcasmes.

C'est donc avec impatience qu'elle attendit le soir.

**YYYYY**

Bien que Severus ait spécifié qu'il l'attendait pour travailler à une nouvelle potion, Hermione prit un soin particulier à son apparence, disciplinant ses mèches rebelles en un chignon bouclé, et s'autorisant un léger maquillage.

C'est le cœur battant qu'elle frappa ce soir-là à la porte du laboratoire personnel de son professeur.

De son côté, Severus avait accueilli avec un plaisir mêlé d'appréhension la réponse d'Hermione. Il était flatté qu'elle ait choisi de passer cette soirée avec lui plutôt qu'un gamin immature, mais craignait qu'elle ne soit déçue par le travail qu'il attendait d'elle.

Il ouvrit la porte du laboratoire et la fit entrer, appréciant la silhouette de la jeune fille, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un chemisier chocolat, harmonisé à la couleur de ses yeux. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision.

Severus la fit approcher de la table de travail, sur laquelle étaient disposés un chaudron ainsi que les ingrédients qu'il estimait nécessaires à la réalisation du mélange qu'il souhaitait préparer.

Il remit à Hermione un couteau à lame d'argent et lui demanda de couper en carrés l'ingrédient principal, contenu dans un grand bol métallique.

Avec surprise, la jeune fille constata qu'il s'agissait de plaques de chocolat de chez Honeyduke. Elle leva des yeux interrogatifs vers son professeur, et cru voir naître un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Professeur ….pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette potion ? Je ne connais aucun philtre dont la préparation comporte du chocolat…

Croyez-vous connaître tout sur les potions, Miss Granger ? Je n'ai moi-même jamais réalisé celle-ci. Préparez donc cet ingrédient pendant que je mets le chaudron à chauffer » répondit Severus.

Interloquée, elle se mit à détailler le chocolat en petits carrés réguliers.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, Severus lui demanda de verser les morceaux dans le chaudron. Une délicate odeur cacaotée s'éleva du récipient.

Hermione regarda son professeur mesurer avec précaution une substance blanche et légèrement épaisse, et la verser sur le chocolat.

« Miss Granger, voulez –vous, s'il vous plait, tourner régulièrement cette préparation avec cette cuillère en bois, en effectuant des huit, jusqu'à ce que le mélange soit parfaitement lisse ?

Pourrais-je connaître l'ingrédient que vous avez ajouté, Professeur ? demanda Hermione en commençant à brasser la potion.

Bien entendu. C'est de la crème fraîche » répliqua Severus imperturbable.

Hermione était de plus en plus surprise mais n'osait pas poser d'avantage de questions.

Elle poursuivit donc sa tâche avec son application coutumière, et appela son Professeur lorsque le résultat lui sembla atteint.

Severus se pencha sur le chaudron odorant. « Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons ajouter l'ingrédient final. »

Il saupoudra le chocolat fondu d'une matière brune qu'il avait broyé finement dans un mortier. Une senteur de cannelle se mêla au chocolat.

« Je pense que nous avons terminé, Miss Granger, annonça t-il.

Si je puis me permettre, Professeur, pouvez-vous me préciser quelle est cette potion, et à quoi elle sert ? » l'interrogea Hermione.

De nouveau, la jeune fille vit se creuser une fossette au creux de la joue de son interlocuteur. Voir sourire à deux reprises Severus Snape en moins d'une heure, c'était pour le moins inhabituel ! Presque plus surprenant, en fait, que l'étrange potion qu'ils venaient de préparer ensemble.

Severus se saisit d'une longue fourchette en argent, au bout de laquelle il piqua un petit cube de fruit. Plongeant le morceau dans le chaudron, il l'enroba de la substance brune d'un habile mouvement de poignet.

« Fermez les yeux, Miss Granger, et ouvrez la bouche. » ordonna t-il à sa compagne.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Hermione s'exécuta docilement.

Elle sentit qu'il déposait délicatement la bouchée cacaotée sur sa langue. Elle referma la bouche, et apprécia le contraste entre la saveur fraîche du fruit et la douceur sucré du chocolat chaud.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de contentement.

Entendant Severus rire doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux.

Cette soirée était décidément pleine de surprises !

« Comment trouvez-vous cette nouvelle expérience, Miss Granger ? » ironisa t-il.

Entrant dans son jeu, Hermione sourit. « C'est la potion la plus curieuse que j'ai eu l'occasion de préparer ! »

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait piqué un petit morceau de brioche au bout de la fourchette, l'avait trempé dans la solution chocolatée et le présentait devant les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ferma de nouveau les yeux pour déguster la friandise proposée.

Severus lui fit ainsi goûter plusieurs fruits et gâteaux enrobés de chocolat.

S'enhardissant, Hermione regarda son professeur dans les yeux, et avec un sourire charmeur, elle prit à son tour une fourchette d'argent. « A vous, Monsieur, de tester les effets de cette nouvelle potion…que diriez-vous de goûter cette framboise ? ».

A l'approche de la main de la jeune fille, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de constater que son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Finalement, cette soirée se passait plutôt bien…

**YYYYY**

Avec des fou rires complices, ils échangèrent entre eux les bouchées parfumées.

La soirée s'écoulait trop vite, tant au goût de Severus qu'à celui d'Hermione.

La jeune fille se décida pourtant. « Merci pour cette soirée, Monsieur, je n'en n'avais pas passée d'aussi bonne depuis longtemps ! Il est tard, je vais devoir regagner mon dortoir… »

Severus nota avec plaisir le ton contraint de sa compagne. « Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer comme cela, Miss ! » lui intima t-il d'un ton sévère. « Vous êtes barbouillée de chocolat ! »

« Oh ! » Hermione tendit la main pour saisir une serviette.

D'un mouvement rapide, Severus arrêta son geste, encerclant le fin poignet entre ses doigts. « Laissez-moi faire » dit-il à voix basse.

Lentement, il se pencha vers le visage qu'elle levait vers lui. Devinant instinctivement ce qu'il allait faire, Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle sentit le souffle de son compagnon sur ses lèvres. Puis, très tendrement, Severus, du bout de la langue, ôta la trace chocolatée qui ourlait les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« C'est incontestablement ce que j'ai goûté de meilleur ce soir » murmura t-il contre sa bouche.

Hermione hocha la tête imperceptiblement pour approuver. Puis, passant ses bras autour du cou de Severus, elle l'attira vers elle et effleura de ses lèvres celles de son amant.

Severus enlaça la taille fine et approfondit la possession de la bouche qui s'offrait à lui. Soulevant la jeune fille dans ses bras, il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit.

La suite s'imprima dans l'esprit de Severus telles les images merveilleuses d'un kaléidoscope magique.

Sa bouche et ses doigts sur le satin de la peau d'Hermione. Les mains d'Hermione sur son corps.

Leurs deux corps qui se mêlent, se fondent en un seul.

Le plaisir qui monte en vagues brûlantes aux creux de leurs ventres. La jouissance qui explose, tel un feu d'artifice.

Le geste tendre d'un bras qui enlace un corps alangui de plaisir.

La tête d'Hermione, alourdie, qui repose sur sa poitrine, pendant qu'elle s'endort, bercée par les battements de son cœur.

Le souffle léger de la sorcière sur son torse nu, qui lui procure d'ultimes frissons, alors qu'il glisse à son tour dans le sommeil.

**YYYYY**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione rejoignit ses amis pour le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Harry et Ginny semblaient avoir passé une excellente soirée ensemble, mais Ron paraissait grognon, suite au refus d'Hermione de sortir avec lui.

Ginny interrogea son amie : « Avec qui as-tu passé ta soirée de Saint Valentin, Hermione ? »

La jeune fille rougit un peu. « Hum…je suis allée faire une potion avec S…heu, le Professeur Snape… » répondit-elle, s'en tenant au plus près de la vérité.

Ron s'étrangla : « Une potion avec Snape ! Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas en passant tes soirées à faire des potions que tu vas te trouver un petit ami ! »

Hermione regarda ses amis avec un sourire énigmatique, avant de fermer les yeux pour déguster son bol de chocolat.

**YYYYY**

**_Pour préparer la potion « Spéciale Saint Valentin » de Severus Snape :_**

_- 350 g du meilleur chocolat noir de chez Honeyduke_

_- 35 cl de crème fraîche semi-épaise_

_- une pincée de cannelle finement broyée (que l'on peut remplacer par de la vanille, ou une cuillerée de café noir)_

_- des fruits (ananas, fraises, pêches, poires, bananes….) et gâteaux (brioches, madeleines) découpés en cubes, des mashmallows_

_Faire fondre le chocolat dans un petit chaudron, ajouter la crème fraîche. Mélanger jusqu'à obtention d'une préparation lisse._

_Ajouter la cannelle en poudre._

_Tremper les morceaux de fruits ou de gâteaux dans le chocolat à l'aide d'une grande fourchette._

_A déguster avec le sorcier ou la sorcière de votre choix.(Mais pas Severus, il passe déjà la soirée avec moi :D)_

_**YYYYY**_

_**Voilà, j'espère vous avoir au moins fait sourire...et vous avoir peut être un peu émus?**_

_**Un petit clic sur le bouton review ne mord pas et m'encouragerait à continuer (ou à m'arrêter ...)**_


End file.
